Fighting Destiny
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: Sequel to Sacrifices of the Heart and the Adventures of Conner Kent. When weird thing start happening to Michelle. She ruins the wedding of Conner and Rachel, but is it really her or is it something deeper. Can the JL stop her before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The song _Canon_ _in_ _D_ played through the church. The beautiful song on the piano could be heard throughout the entire building. Ten bridesmaids walked down the aisle in beautiful lavender dresses. They made their way to the end of the aisle in a very elegant fashion.

Conner Kent closed his brown eyes. He looked down at his hands. They were sweaty.

A gentle nudge in the back caused him to turn around. His best friend Simon gave him a reassuring smile. He grinned back then rotated quickly to his normal spot.

Rachel Anderson let out a deep breath as the last bridesmaid was walking down the aisle. She jumped slightly when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"It's all right," Oliver Queen whispered as he reached for her left arm.

She beamed then clutched on tighter to her bouquet. Her smile got bigger as she heard _Here Comes the Bride _being played on the organ. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the groom.

"I now pronounce you man, and wife," the preacher said as they completed their vows. "You may now kiss the bride."

Rachel closed her eyes as she felt Conner's lips on hers. She grinned at him. He took her hand and together they made their way to the reception area.

"Congratulations!" Chloe told them an hour later. She gave Rachel a hug.

The newlyweds smiled at each other. "Thanks," they said at the same time.

Lois and Clark came behind Chloe. "Rachel, be sure to keep Conner in line," Lois said.

"I will," she replied. She gave Conner a quick kiss on the cheek.

A soft slow song began to play. Conner took his wife's hand. "May I have this dance?"

Rachel grinned sheepishly as her husband led her to the dance floor. Their friends, Simon and Beth, soon followed them.

Oliver Queen made his way over to his wife. "Chloe, look at our son," he said quietly. He pointed to the six year old blonde haired boy green eyes 'dancing' with the flower girl.

Chloe took out her camera and took a picture. Their son Connor had been the ring bearer in the wedding. He looked so cute in his black suit.

"I wonder wear Mi-"

"Run!" A young man with blond hair and blue eyes in his early twenties burst in the room. This man was the descendent of Superman in the thirty- first century.

"James, what is goin-" Clark Kent began. His eyes widened as he saw a young woman with blonde hair and eyes as black as night followed his future descendent. She had a look of pure anger on her face.

Chloe gulped. "Michelle," she whispered.

James ran further. He closed his eyes as he began to remember what had happened in the last two weeks.

**I am back… I do not own Smallville. It is property of WB and DC Comics. Please review. I would love to read your opinions on this story.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Jillian Michelle Olsen Queen looked around the room. There was no one there. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on the computer mouse. She could read and see all the information on the computer screen. She could feel herself slowly…

Her eyes widened as she heard the door slam. She took her hand off the mouse and jumped back. She fell on the ground, and her heartbeat sped up. She began to pant. A sharp pain went through her head. She took slow deep breaths.

After a few seconds, she got up from the floor. She walked down the stairs. Her parents were home from picking up Connor from school.

"Mickey!" Connor yelled excitedly. He ran and gave his half-sister a hug.

"What are you so excited about?" she asked.

"My birthday is tomorrow, and daddy is going to teach me how to shoot my bow and arrow!" He told her excitedly.

Michelle grinned her brother was so cute. He had lost his front teeth the week before and was really struggling speaking without them. It so adorable to hear him say _th_ words.

"That's right, little man. Go change clothes and we will start," Oliver said.

"Okay," Connor let go of Michelle and ran upstairs.

After he left, they laughed. "He sure is excited, Ollie," Chloe said.

"He sure is," Oliver said proudly. He gave his wife a kissed on the lips.

Michelle shook her head. She was about to say something when Chloe's cell phone rang. Chloe sighed as she broke the kiss. She picked up her phone. "Hello. Okay, I will be there," she said as she closed her phone. "That was the register. One of our new employees needs some help," she explained. "I got to go." She gave everyone a hug. "See you later," She told them then she walked out the door.

Connor ran down stairs with his archery set. "I'm ready," he said excitedly.

"Okay," Oliver said.

"Can I come?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," he replied.

The blonde girl grinned. "Let me change into some different clothes," she said as walked upstairs to her room. Once she reached her destination, she grabbed a purple shirt and began to put it on. She felt the pain in her head return again. Her knees began to buckle, and she fell to the floor and accidentally knocked over the flower vase that was in her room. She let put a painful scream.

As soon as Oliver and Connor ran heard the noise, they ran upstairs. Oliver knocked on the door. "Michelle, are you all right?" He asked.

No answer.

"Mickey?" Connor asked.

A minute passed and still there was no answer. Oliver opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Michelle lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her entire body was shaking.

Oliver took out his cell phone and called 911.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

James watched in horror as he saw Michelle's arm turn black and made its way toward his head. He, Clark, Conner, and Bart super sped away from it and picked the normal guest out of the room and took them to a safe location. He ran back and picked up the flower girl. He continued to run.

He saw Clark running with Chloe and Oliver at his right side. He glanced at his left and saw Conner with Rachel and Connor. This brought back the memory of when he found out Michelle was in the hospital.

It had been an absolutely beautiful day when he got the phone call. James finally had a chance to relax after saving people from a fire the night before. He was sleeping in the guest room at the Kent farm when his cell phone began to ring. He groan and answered it. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Hey, James, this is Oliver. I am sorry for waking you up from your nap, but Michelle is in the hospital."

James' eyes widened when he heard that. He leapt out of his bed and began to look for a shirt. "Which hospital is she in? Is she all right? What happened?"

"She is fine. We will tell you everything when you get here. We are at the Star City Hospital," Oliver told him.

"Okay. I will be there in a few minutes," he said. He opened his dresser drawer. He sighed as he found his favorite red shirt. He put it on and then he super speedily brushed his hair, his teeth, then he super sped to the store to buy something for Michelle; then he super sped to the Star City Hospital.

Once he reached the hospital, James realized he did not get the room number. He asked the nurse at the front desk. She smiled and told him.

James went to the elevator and pushed the button so it would come down. "Room 421," he murmured under his breath. He sighed with relief as the elevator door opened. He stepped inside and pressed the number four button.

After a few minutes, the elevator reached the floor he needed to go on. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. He smiled as he found the room he was looking for. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard several voices say. He cautiously opened the door and put his left behind his back. Relief washed over him as he saw Michelle up in her bed with a smile on her face.

"Hi, James," she said.

"H-h- hi," he said. He coughed then he blushed. "These are for you," he told her as he took his hands behind his back.

Michelle grinned as he handed her a dolphin stuff animal and single red rose. "Thanks," she said as she took the gifts. She put the dolphin in her lap and put the rose on the table beside her bed.

"So wha-" James began.

A knock at the door interrupted his sentence.

"Come in!" Everyone yelled.

Conner Kent opened the door. He smiled when he saw them. Rachel followed him in the room. She smiled and gave Michelle a polar bear stuff animal.

"Thanks," the girl said as she took the animal and put in her lap. She grinned. She loved stuff animals.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I had a seizure," Michelle replied.

James' eyes widened. "A seizure? You have never had one before!"

"I know. I just got to stay overnight so the doctors can watch me. I should be fine."

James stared at her. He knew the problem was deeper than that.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

James sat down in a chair that was beside Michelle's bed. "Have you told them yet?" He asked.

Conner and Rachel had taken Connor,or 'Junior' as the young super hero liked to call him, to the Kent Farm. Oliver and Chloe were talking to the doctor; and Lois and Clark were getting something from the vending machine.

Michelle avoided his gaze.

"I'll take that as a no," he said.

She sighed. "I don't want to worry them. It is just a new power that's all."

"Michelle, this is serious. We do not know what this power can do, and if you remember our history; this is what happens bef-"

"James, stop panicking. He was destroyed. We have nothing to worry about," she told him sternly.

James was about to say something then he stopped. She had a point. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Chloe and Oliver walked in the room. "Good news," Chloe said, "you do not have a serious seizure, and they have your medication."

Michelle smiled. "I am glad it is nothing serious. So do I have to stay overnight? When can I work at the _Star_ _City_ _Register_?"

"Now calm down," Oliver told her, "we have to keep an eye on you for a few days then you can work; and you have to stay for the night. Chloe is going to stay with you."

"Okay," Michelle said. She coughed.

James gasped as he was thrown up in the air by Michelle. He landed on a table. He put his hands on the ground and picked himself up. He shook his head. If he was going to be of any help to Michelle, he had to keep focused. He super sped toward her and picked her up. "You got to stop this," he said.

"No one is going to harm me while I am in this skin. No one harmed her mother, and you will not harm me," she said. Her voice sounded evil.

A pale magenta light filled the room. James let out a sigh of relief. He recognized that light and the four figures that came out of it.

Lighting shot out of one the man's hand. It hit Michelle. Her body began to shake then her world went black.

"Great timing, guys," the blonde haired boy said.

The Legion of Super Heroes smiled at him. "Long time no see," Garth said.

"Here let me take her," Clark said as he came behind his future descendent.

"I got her," James told her. He carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Black Canary to, Boy Scout, is my daughter safe?" Chloe's voice said full of concern into Clark's earpiece.

"She is fine. We are taking care of her now," he said. He nodded at the Legion.

"Good. Report to me; when she is safe. Canary over and out."

Clark stood up straight. "Same place as last time?" He asked the legion.

Brainiac 5 nodded.

"James, take her to my barn," Clark said.

The young man gave him a confused look then obeyed. Rokk, Imra, Garth, Brainiac 5, and Clark followed him.

Once they got there, James gently set Michelle down on the couch. He grinned once he heard his friends step behind him. He backed up from Michelle, and allowed the others to get around her. They knew what to do.

"Imra, is she there?" Rokk asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. James, she is asking for you."

"All right, mermaid. Keep fighting. We are going to get the evil side of Brainiac out."

Lighting began to form from Garth's and Rokk's hands. They placed it over Michelle's body. Her body began to shake.

"He's fighting back!"Imra yelled. "Kal-el, hold her down!"

**Hey sorry that it took so long for me to update. Please review and if you have any ideas that you want to happen next in this story please share them.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"James, grab her arms!" Imra yelled.

The blond haired man was about to obey, when suddenly Michelle grabbed him and threw him. He went through the closed barn door, leaving a human shaped hole in the wall.

James got up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. He was about to go back in, when another body was thrown on top of him. He fell down again.

Clark quickly got off his future great great great grandson. He handed James his hand and helped him up.

"Was Brainiac this hard to defeat last time?" The young man asked as they began to super speed back into the barn.

"No," Clark replied. He stopped once he entered the barn.

Rokk, Imra, and Garth were on the ground bleeding. Michelle and Brainiac Five were gone.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Chloe and Oliver yelled at Clark, Imra, Rokk, Garth, and James one hour later. Rachel had healed the cuts on the Legion of Super Heroes.

The five super heroes cringed. The Queens were not happy at all. It was a good thing they were all on the same side; if not James, Rokk, Garth, Imra, and Clark were sure they would be murdered by them.

"Tell me what happened," Chloe demanded the Legion of Super Heroes. Clark and James had already told her and Oliver their part of the story.

Imra rolled her eyes as she heard Rokk's and Garth's thoughts. They were scared to death of Chloe. She stepped forward. "Would it be all right if I showed you my point of view of what happened?" she asked. Imra's telepathic ability had increased to a point where she could show people what she saw.

"Sure," Chloe said.

Imra took Chloe's hand and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she began to remember what had happened…

_Michelle grabbed James and threw him through the barn door. She was about to grab Rokk, but Clark super sped in front of her. She lunged toward Superman and he left the same way James had moments earlier._

_Lightning began to form around Garth's hands. He was about to aim it at Michelle when Brainiac 5 appeared in front of her. It was like he had appeared out of nowhere._

_Garth lowered his hands. "What are you doing?" Imra, Rokk, and Garth yelled at the same time._

"_This is not going to work. When I take a human host, my program is designed to not leave in the same fashion as I did last time. I have to take her someplace to fix this," Brainiac 5 replied. He grabbed Michelle. He was about to take off with her, but she wiggled out of his grasp; and attacked the Legion._

_Not expecting this, the team was thrown down the loft. They landed on the floor. Drops of blood covered their bodies. Their bodies shook from the pain. They were going into hyperactive shock._

_Michelle was about to attack them again, but Brainiac took hold of her before that could happen. He activated his Legion ring, a pale magenta light surrounded him and Michelle; then they disappeared._

_James and Clark ran into the barn. Their eyes widened at the sight._

_Clark grabbed his cell phone. "Rachel, we need you and Conner over here."_

Imra let go of Chloe's hand. She placed her hand on her head and began to rub her temples.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asked her.

She nodded. "It gives me a headache when I do that. Rokk, will get me an Ibuprofen?"

"Sure," he replied. He went to the medicine cabinet, grabbed the bottle, and handed it to Imra.

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Garth was just about to say something, when the alarms began to sound throughout Watchtower. Red lights went through the entire building then it started to get dark.

Connor ran toward Chloe. He held onto his mother's hand. "Mommy, what's happening?" He asked.

She did not answer him. Instead she went to the computer. She started to hack into the system. Her eyes widened. "Connor, go see daddy."

The blonde haired boy obeyed. His green eyes were wide with fright.

"Chloe, what is it?" Oliver and Clark asked at the exact same time.

"Watchtower is being hacked into. Give me a minute and I can tell you who," she replied. Her eyes widened as she saw who her hackers were.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Clark, go to the main frame of Watchtower and unplug it, " Chloe said. Superman obeyed. He knew better than to argue with the look she had given him. She turned from her computer. She stared at the Legion. "I thought Five was supposed to take care of this. You all were supposed to that is why you took Michelle in the first place! Do you want to explain to me why Five and Michelle are trying to hack into Watchtower?" She yelled.

Oliver stood behind his wife. Lois did as well. James stood with them. He crossed his arms. He was about to say something, but a pale magenta light shone in the room.

All the heroes got into a fighting position. Brainiac Five appeared in the room.

James super sped toward him and tackled him to the ground. He started to punch him. "What have you done to my girlfriend?" He asked between punches.

He was about to punch him again, but Chloe stopped him. "Get off of him. He is a good guy, I think" she said.

James looked at her like she was nuts. He obeyed her, but he kept glaring at Brainiac Five.

The man got off the ground. He rubbed his face and stood up straighter. "Last time I checked, James, she was not your girlfriend. You have not asked her out yet, and I have not been here," he said as he turned to face the Legion. "I lost the battle with Shifter."

Imra's, Rokk's, and Garth's eyes widened. James looked like he was going to go into shock is.

Oliver stepped forward. "Who is Shifter?"

"What is wrong with Mickey?" Connor asked.

Brainiac Five took a deep breath. "Shifter is a villain from the future. He is a shape shifter and a very good one," his voice softened as he answered Conner's question. "Michelle is sick right now, and we have to make her better."

"Why can't we take her to the hospital? She'll feel better after dat," he said.

"The hospital can't fix this, sweetie," Chloe said.

Conner frowned. He did not understand why his sister could not go, but it must have been something very serious if the hospital could not help her. He let out a sigh.

Clark super sped back in the room. He had just got through unplugging Watchtower's main frame. His eyes widened as he saw Brainiac Five. He lunged at him.

"No, Cla-" James began. It was too late. Clark had Five pinned against the wall.

Brainiac Five started to laugh. Lois touched Clark's arm. "You can let him go, Smallville. He's a good guy," she said.

Clark turned his head slightly. He gave her a look of disbelief, but he set Five down any way.

"I see the apple does not fall far from the tree," Five told him.

Chloe and Oliver laughed. "Apparently not, eh, James?" They said at the exact same time.

No answer.

"James?" Clark and Lois asked.

Imra turned around. She looked at the video camera that was outside. "We got a problem," she said. She pointed to the computer screen that showed what was going on outside.

Everyone's eyes widened.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jeremy Shane. You have been a faithful reviewer on all of my Smallville stories so thank you. Also if someone would like to make a youtube video about my stories go ahead just ask for permission.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"What does he think he is doing? Has he gone mental?" Clark asked the people around him. He was about to super speed to aid his descendent when Imra grabbed his arm.

"Don't go after him. I just read his mind. He knows what he is doing," she said.

"What is he doing?" Oliver asked before Clark could reply.

She did not answer instead she looked at the Legion of Super Heroes. The member's eyes became as round as saucers.

"He isn't. We agreed not to do that," Rokk said. His voice sounded anxious.

Brainiac Five remained silent. He seemed deep in thought. "It could work," he said. "We have to return to our base to get it ready."

"What is going on? What are you going to do? If this hurts my daughter in any way, the consequences are not going to pleasant," Chloe said. Her green eyes flashed. She meant the threat.

"We will tell you everything later, but for now we got to go," Garth said.

The Legion assembled in a circle and took out their rings. A pale light began to form around them. Oliver and Chloe ran toward them and jumped in between them before the light disappeared completely.

James cautiously walked toward Michelle outside. His footsteps were as silent as a mouse. He reached for his back pocket. He took his Legion ring out of it, and was about to place it in his left pocket; when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He dropped his ring. He turned around and saw Shifter. He was about to punch him, but Shifter threw him in a garbage can across the street before he had time to react.

_Gross!_ James thought. He leapt out of the garbage can. He was about to go after Shifter again, when a thought occurred to him. He turned his communicator on. The Justice League was not going to happy when they found out who he contacted…

"Hey, ugly!" A female voice said to Shifter thirty minutes later.

The shape shifter turned around. "That is the only thing you can do throw around insults?" He asked.

A middle aged woman appeared before him. She had long black hair, and was wearing a black magician's hat. She smiled at him. "Oh, I can do much more than that," she replied. She closed her eyes. Green smoke appeared out of her hands.

Shifter fell to the ground. His body began to shake violently. He started to change into many people until he was left in his original form. He got up. He was about to grab the woman, but he felt a strong pair of arms around his shoulders.

"You are not going anywhere," James said. He super sped him to the garbage can that he had been thrown in then he super sped back.

"Thanks, Zatanna," he said once he got back.

"No problem," she said.

James picked up his ring. He began to look around.

Michelle had disappeared.

_This is not good! I have to find her before she causes more damage,_ he thought.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review please.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

That's it. He has lost it," Batman said ten minutes later.

James rolled his eyes as he brought in the garbage can with Shifter in it. He had just returned to Watchtower. The entire Justice League, except for Chloe and Oliver, had watched the battle between him and the villain.

"Why because I brought a villain into Watchtower?" James asked as he typed on the computer.

"No, because you called her," he replied as he pointed to Zatanna.

The magician just rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bruce, get over what I did to you last time we saw each other. You should be thanking me anyway because you and Dinah," she gestured to Wonder Woman, "would not be together if it had not been for me."

"She has a point, Bruce," Wonder Woman told him. She smiled at Zatanna.

Batman just rolled his eyes.

The Justice League watched the exchange with amusement. They shook their heads.

James banged his hands on the computer. "Does anyone know how to search for someone on this thing?" He asked angrily.

Lois touched his shoulder. "Calm down, James, Clark is going to find her. He probably has already."

The blonde haired man sighed. He had not developed his super hearing ability yet and he was very frustrated that Clark had made him stay. He wanted to help. He had to get Michelle back if anything bad happened to her, he did not know what he would be able to do.

Clark burst into the room with Michelle struggling to get free from his arms.

"Let me go, Kryptonian!" She yelled.

"Zatanna, quickly," Clark said. He grunted when Michelle elbowed him in the stomach

"Brainiac, somnus," she said. The magician's eyes turned purple for a second then changed back to their normal color.

James let out a sigh of relief as Michelle's body relaxed. He stepped in front of Clark once Zatanna backed up. "I'll take her," he said. He grabbed his Legion ring and put it on.

A bright pink light began to form around him. Clark quickly handed Michelle to him.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks," James replied. "Zatanna, we may need your help."

The magician quickly grabbed his hand then they disappeared.

Chloe and Oliver just stared at the Legion of Super Heroes. Both blondes had the same expression on their face.

"You mean to tell me that this can kill James!" They yelled simultaneously.

The team looked like they were about to cry. They kept silent.

Brainiac Five decided to try to melt the ice. "I don't know why but James is the only one who can control this machine. I do not think it will kill him. It just takes a lot out of him. Now it is possible, but it is unlikely," he explained.

Oliver was about to say something, but a pale magenta light stopped him.

James stood in the middle of the room with Michelle in his arms. Zatanna was right beside him. He stepped forward.

Chloe and Oliver blocked him.

"You are not going near that machine," Chloe told him.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "It is too risky, and we do not want to lose you. You have become part of the family."

The blonde haired man sighed. He should have expected this. A look of determination came across his face. "I know what I'm doing," he told them. "Get out of my way."

Imra, Rokk, Garth, and Brainiac Five stood behind them. They were agreeing with the two Justice League members.

James glared at them. "I did not want to do this, but I have no choice," he said. He super sped with Michelle and Zatanna to the one place he knew where they would all have a hard time getting to.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Jam-el, son of my son's son," Jorel's voice boomed throughout the Fortress of Solitude.

Zatanna looked around the icy fortress in wonder. She had heard Clark speak of this place a few times. She was in the Fortress of Solitude. She began to shake.

"Jorel, my friend needs help. She was infected with the Brainactive construct before she was born. Is there a way to help her? He asked. He set Michelle down on the bed that he had put there a few years back.

Silence answered him.

He turned to Zatanna. His eyes widened as he saw her shaking. "I forgot that people don't do well with the cold. I'll go get you a jacket," he said. "Jorel, I am going to get my friend's a jacket. Don't do anything to them while I am gone." He super sped to a store and was back in a few seconds with two jackets. He handed Zatanna a black coat.

She took it gratefully. "So what's the plan?" She asked as she put on the coat.

The young man before her sighed. "I don't know," he replied as he put a purple coat on Michelle. She was still asleep from the magician's spell. "Do you know anything that could help? I can try to go do that machine, but it can kill me. It has some kryptonite in it."

Zatanna looked like she was deep in thought. "Talk to Jorel first. I may be able to do something, but I do not know if it will work."

"Jorel, I really need your help! This girl," he gestured to Michelle, "is my best friend. I am not going to be able to do anything without her. Now help! Please!"

Once again there was no answer.

James groaned of all the days that Jorel wanted to ignore him. It was today. He clutched his fists. He was so angry that he wanted to punch something.

"It going to be all right, James," Chloe's voice said behind him.

The brown eyed man jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned around. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it instead. "H- h- how?" He began.

Chloe smiled at him. "There is a key to the Fortress at the Kent farm," she explained.

"I did not know there was a key to this place, and you are NOT taking Michelle," he told her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to take her. Jorel, I have saved your son more than I can count. Now I am asking you to help my daughter."

There was still no answer.

Chloe sighed aggregately. "Come on, Jorel. You helped me out when I was infected."

"I cannot lose the knowledge I possess yet again."

"You won't," Zatanna interjected. "I can make sure of it. I have magical abilities that can help with this, and I can help with Brainiac."

Once again it was silent throughout the entire Fortress.

Suddenly a bright white light shone throughout the ice structure. Zatanna quickly murmured a few magic words. The light continued to shine brighter then it dimmed.

A few hours later, Michelle woke up. She rose from her bed, and instantly regretted it. She rubbed her head. It was hurting terribly.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asked her.

Oliver set down on her bed. Chloe followed suit.

"I'm fine. I just feel like my head went into a volley ball tournament," Michelle replied.

Chloe and Oliver let out a deep breath. "Do you remember what happened?" Her father asked.

The young blonde girl nodded. "I can't believe what I did. Was that why I was taken to the future?"

"Yeah," a familiar voice said.

Michelle grinned as saw James walked into the room. "Hey," she said shyly.

"Hi," he whispered.

The older adults looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we are going to check on Conner," Chloe said. She hopped off the bed. "Come on, Ollie."

"B-" Her husband began.

Chloe stared at him. She gave him the _do_ _not_ _argue_ look.

Oliver sighed and walked out of the room with his wife.

"So what happened exactly? I remember Zatanna knocking saying some spell and I went to sleep," Michelle said.

"Well, I took you to the fortress, and Jorel helped you. Zatanna did too," James explained.

"Good because I was afraid that with everything goi-"

Michelle's sentence was cut off as James kissed her. She closed her eyes.

A flash of light caused them to break apart. They looked at the door.

Bart grinned as he held up a camera.

"Bart!" They yelled at the same time.

The super hero laughed and took off at super speed.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Michelle smiled as James' put his hand in hers. She squeezed it gently. He gave her his brightest grin.

"This dress is so hard to breathe in," she whispered to him.

"You just have a few more hours, and then we are going on our honeymoon," he whispered back. "Do you remember we first kiss?"

"Oh, yeah. Bart and his camera…" she shook her head.

"Are you two talking about me?" A voice said behind them.

The newlyweds jumped. They turned around and glared at Bart. "Impulse-"Michelle began.

"That is my old name. It's Flash now. Here is your wedding gift. Mia and I got to go," he said.

"See you around," they said at the same time. Bart gave Michelle a hug, shook James' hand, and went outside.

James and Michelle opened the gift. They grinned. It was a scrapbook with pictures of them. It even had their first kiss from three years ago.

"I love you, James," his wife told him.

"I love you more than you love me," he replied. He smiled. He knew as long as he had Michelle by his side, he would be able to accomplish anything.


End file.
